This invention relates to a vapor phase polymerization apparatus for olefins.
The vapor phase polymerization method has recently been attracting attention as a polymerization method for olefins, but in the case of using conventional vapor phase polymerization apparatus it is difficult to avoid problems peculiar to the vapor phase polymerization method such as the formation of hot spots, and a stable and economical manufacture of polymers of good quality has not been attained yet. Conventional vapor phase polymerization apparatus for olefins are broadly classified into a vertical fluidized bed type and a horizontal agitation bed type, but in the former type the use of some particular kinds of catalysts is liable to afford popcorn-like, flake-like or block-like polymers, and although the polymerization heat is removed by recycling gaseous components it is said that a considerable cost is required for the recycle of gaseous components, while as the latter type apparatus there are known, for example, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2019/70 and Laying Open Print No. 86584/76, but in both apparatus it is difficult to completely prevent the formation of hot spots and to prevent the formation of block-like polymers, and a large amount of power is required for the agitation.